Patrick's Sorrow
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: This is an expanded fanfiction on a few scenes from The Rain Episode 7 Don't Talk to Strangers. A very new, very good series that I've fallen for and these characters. It's on Netflix, check it out if you haven't.


Patrick sit's cuffed in the back of the Strangers RV, he doesn't know what their going to do to him, but he suspects it won't be pleasant. "Where are the others?" One of them asks, he keeps his mouth shut, receiving a fist to the face, again he asks. Patrick has made it his realization to stay silent, he won't betray Martin a second time. He never meant to push Simone in the rain, he was angry and upset, she had been so kind with her words. Then his mistakenly tried to kiss her, he just wanted her to leave him alone. His fear had clouded everything his brain and heart were telling him was true. The rain hadn't killed her, or Lea, or…Martin.

He jerked out of his reverie as one of the men sat in the RV next to him. He placed a pair of pliers on the arm rest between the front seats. "You have killed one of my men, I know there are more of you."

Patrick reluctantly looks at him and asks. "Did you kill Shin." He knows his fear had again let down one of his friends. Martin wanted to save him, but then the Strangers would have all of them, or they'd all be dead. He still regrets that mistake as well. The pain of Martin kicking him out, his best friend not even looking back as he shut the bunker on him, broke his heart.

The man shifted over just an inch before speaking. "It seems we are not communicating well." A second later the Stranger grabbed him and pulled him over so his head was in the guy's lap. His gloved hand on his jaw, a vice like grip keeping him from closing his mouth all the way. Patrick's heart jumped and sped up. What was he going to do to him? Kept running through his mind. There was fear in his eyes, and a sense of dread.

He picked up the pliers, hovering them over his teeth, then tapped them Patrick whimpering in fear. His eyes tearing up, he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't give up Martin. He's the only one that had ever cared about him, until just recently when he screwed up again.

"In the old days they use to think insanity sat in the teeth. Did you know that?" Patrick's breathing started to come in short gasps as he felt panic set in. "They just kept pulling teeth out until the patients started acting rationally again, curious isn't it? I'm not trying to cure you, I just want you to tell me where the others are okay." He placed the plier on one of Patrick's molars and started pulling. Patrick screamed as pain shot through his mouth. His chest heaving as his wrists pulled at his restraints, then a moment later a strong ripping sensation. At that moment Patrick laid eyes on his tooth, tears slipping down his face, as the man set it on arm rest.

"Where are the others?" He asked once more, Patrick looked at the man and whimpered as he refused to speak. "Very well." Patrick once again screamed as another molar was removed from his mouth, he felt the blood slipping down his throat as he reflexively swallowed before he was able to spit some out, the blood landing on his chin and the mans gloved hand. He finally released him. Patrick sat up, spitting the blood out onto the carpeting of the RV. He felt sick to his stomach and not just because of the blood he swallowed. Tear fell down his cheeks as he knew that he couldn't take another. "Shall we go again." At first, he said nothing until he was grabbed.

"No, please." He pleaded finding himself once again at this mans mercy. He saw the pliers and broke. "Wait, the bunker." He paused waiting for Patrick to continue. "There at the bunker." Patrick was released, he quickly sat up and put as much distance from the man as he could. Feeling the tears well up and a sob ripped through him as he broke down.

"I get how difficult that was, your loyalty is admirable, normally I'd only end up pulling one tooth before they answered. Sometimes not even that far. I'll let them know how brave you've been."

"Are you going to kill me now?" Patrick asked as he rose his knees up in the fetal position his sobs calming to just hiccups and silent tears.

"No, we will be collecting your friends and taking you with us." After that he was pulled outside the RV and allowed to sit on the ground while he showed them on the map where the bunker was. It wasn't long after that before Rasmus made contact over the transceiver, they had been holding onto, to know when the Strangers were getting close.

Everything then happened so fast, Rasmus begging to die, being given morphine, understanding that he wasn't sick. They were left alone while the Strangers planed what to do about their missing comrade. "Rasmus." Patrick said as he glances over at him, Rasmus opened his eyes slowly and looked at Patrick. "I'm sorry I ran. I should've helped you." Rasmus closed his eyes again without speaking to him.

A couple of hours later, the Strangers were pulling up Rasmus, leaving his zip tied to the barn post. Then they left, he was alone, and he knew he deserved to be alone. He's not sure how much time had passed when he heard the barn door open. He expected it to be a Stranger, but instead he heard a voice he never thought would speak to him again. "Hey." Patrick looked up to see Martin.

"Hey." Patrick said hopeful, something that was quickly dashed.

"We're just here to get Rasmus." Patrick slowly lowered his head to his fate, when he heard Martin start to laugh.

Patrick looked at him and smiled a bit. "Your messing with me?" Martin assured him he was a he crouched in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy to hear that." Patrick felt tears once again prick his eyes but for a different reason.

"Are you coming?" Martin asked.

"Fuck yeah." Patrick said some desperation lacing his tone. "Can you get me out of…these." Patrick's voice had cracked there as he shifted his hands. Martin moved, pulling out a pair of wire cutters and quickly snipped the zip ties binding Patrick's wrists. He starts to get up finding it difficult. Martin puts his arms under Patrick's pulling him to his feet, then Patrick hugs him, holding on, Martin returns the hug, "I'm sorry, about everything." Patrick said against Martin's shoulder, that's when Martin is so grateful to Samone for talking to him about forgiving Patrick. it hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be, having missed his best friend of six years now. They pulled back a moment later. Martin moved his hands to Patrick's face is a brotherly love kind of way. Though when Patrick winced in pain Martin became concerned. What had they done to him. There wasn't any bruise on his jaw.

"What happened?" He asked softly, Patrick shook his head looking down. "Let me see." Martin coaxed, Patrick opened his mouth just a bit. Martin felt anger welling up in him at seeing two fresh clots over where his two molars had once been. "Let's go." He put his arm around Patrick pulling his "brother" close to him as they left the barn. Lea was already in the RV, Samone speaking to the lead Stranger.

Lea saw them coming she moved closer and put her hands out, taking Patrick's, as they both started to help him in. The man came over to help them, but Martin looked at him with furry in his eyes. "Don't fucking touch him." Martin growled at him before settling Patrick who felt tears slip down his face seeing his friend stick up for him and protect him from a man he's very afraid of now. The man backed off and went to the driver's seat, assuring on of his guys that he'll be sending another RV to pick him up.

Samone got in next to Martin, with Patrick between Lea and Martin, and Rasmus sitting in front of her. Patrick's emotional and physical exhaustion hit then as Lea moved his head to her shoulder and slipped his eyes shut falling asleep, feeling safe, secure and for the first time in his life, loved.

The End.


End file.
